User blog:TheFazDude/2 Years.
On this day in 2016, I joined this wiki, and my life was changed for the better. I can't believe it's been two years since I started editing here. Man, time really flies, doesn't it? Over the past two years, a lot has happened in the world of FNaF. Let's take a moment to acknowledge what Scott managed to accomplish in my time here: *Three games (World, SL, and FFPS) *Four books (TSE, TTO, TFF, and the Logbook) *A horror attraction in Las Vegas *A movie deal Well, Scott managed to get a lot done since I joined this place. But let's get back to my point. It's been an absolute blast being a part of this community for the past two years. I made tons of new friends, improved my writing skills, and helped the community during a time of need. Of course, there's a special group of individuals who I need to thank for giving me all these great oppertunities. You. When I joined, I was scared that you were going to reject me. Instead, you took me in as one of your own without question. Thanks to all of you, I gained a lot of self-confidence and got the chance to make some memories that I will treasure for the rest of my life. Y'know, it's always been my motto of sorts that we're more than a wiki; we're a family. Well, this was clear to me from the beginning. Sure, we bickered a little, but what family doesn't do that? I always had the idea that this community was very close, and as I slowly became a bigger part of it, that theory became the truth for me. We're more than just a bunch of people who love FNaF; we're a bunch of people who support and care for one another. That, my friends, could not be a better description of a family. I wish I could go on about how you all made my life so much better, but it's almost midnight, and I REALLY wanna get this out before then. To conclude, I'd like to share a few thanks to some extra special friends: *South Ferry: Asked me to help with the Final Solution, which really made me feel like I was making a difference. *Demonic BB: A really nice friend, and helped me a lot when I became an admin. *VentureSonic: For putting up with me, my puns, and all the Ugandan Knuckles jokes. *SpringThing14: One of my earliest friends on the wiki, and the one who really inspired me to get better at writing pages. *Downtown Freezy: A pretty fun guy to hang around with, although he won't stop asking me for another Splashdown review. Let it go, man! If I forgot to add you here, I am so sorry. I had to wrap this up at one point, so if you think you should be here, you're probably right. It's just that I don't have enough time to add EVERYONE who's touched my life here. If I did, I'd be writing this blog until my 3-year anniversary. So, in short, thank you for making the past two years some of the best I've ever had. Thanks for all the laughs, memes, and good memories. Most of all, thanks for not destroying me when I uploaded my first page all those years ago. Thank you, everyone, from the bottom of my heart. Stay grand, and I'll see you for Year 3 & Knuckles! :) Category:Blog posts